And The Drama Continues
by BiteMe25
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I love Buffy The Vampire Slayer and One Tree Hill.**

**Summery: Buffy, Dawn and Faith flee from SunnyDale to get away from the dangers and drama. But they run right into it when they hit Tree Hill.**

Chapter 1- Beach Guests

"Haley! Open the door!" Rachel stood outside her girlfriend's bedroom door.

Haley sighed and walked to the door, "What do you want?"

Rachel walked in and turned to glare at her, "Why the hell am I hearing that my girlfriend slept with my sister?"

Haley shrugged, "You tell me Rachel. Like I know what the hell your talking about?"

"Brooke told me you and Peyton slept together!"

Haley scoffed, "Brooke? The same Brooke who you cheated on me with twice?"

Rachel clenched her jaw, "That was last year Haley! It's not like that anymore."

Haley groaned, "Look me and Peyton didn't sleep together, we were playing around in the pool and hanging out. Nothing happened between us baby, so stop yelling at me and kiss me."

Rachel looked at her, Haley's brown eyes pleading with her. She slightly smiled. "I love you Hales."

Haley smiled, "I love you too baby."

Rachel smiled, "Oh yeah, um...Lucas told me that tonight he's throwing a party for Nathan's birthday at the beach. Wanna go?"

Haley shrugged, "I don't care as long as we're together."

* * *

"Brooke Davis _we_ are going in the water _now_!" Nathan picked her up and ran them to the water.

The air was filled with laughter from the many teens at the party. Bathing suits and swimming trunks was the attire of the evening.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Such a slut."

Rachel pulled away from her, "Hales stop it. Brooke's my bestfriend okay."

Haley sighed, "Tell me why is that."

Rachel shook her head, "Haley, I'm really trying here but one more comment on me and Brooke and I'm going to start evaluating this relationship."

Haley sighed and follwed her over to get something to drink.

* * *

Peyton laughed as Brooke ran out the water to her.

"Ow! Easy there." Peyton said as Brooke laughed and hid behind her from Nathan.

Brooke laughed, "Nathan's trying to get me to get back in the water."

Peyton rolled her eyes playfully, "Just sleep with the poor guy already!"

Brooke smirked, "You know I don't do boys P.Sawyer."

Peyton grabbed a soda and laughed, "The boys in this town must feel deprived of sex. Most of the girls are kissing girls these days."

"They just better stay away from my girl and my bestfriend."

They turned to see Rachel and Haley. Brooke smirked and nudged Peyton who laughed a little.

Rachel pushed Brooke playfully out the way to grab a soda for her and Haley. "So B, who's the lucky girl tonight?"

Brooke smirked, "Well wouldn't you like to know." She could see Haley clenching her soda.

Peyton laughed slightly, "Davis, be nice."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Why being bad is so much more fun."

Rachel shook her head, "Okay, Davis let's go. We're gonna walk the alcohol out of you." She kissed Haley on the forehead.

"I'll be back in a while. Bestfriend duty."

Peyton shook her head, "So I guess I'll be giving Haley a ride, seeing as everytime you two have bestfriend duty, you never come back and we have to find a way home."

Haley rolled her eyes, not trusting Brooke and Rachel together.

Brooke smirked, "I want a piggy back ride Rach."

Rachel looked at her like she bumped her head. "Uh no."

They walked off laughing and talking.

* * *

"And your reasons for walking on the beach were?"

Buffy graoned, "Because I wanted to see the beach at night, you know how I love it."

Faith laughed a little, "Ladies and Gents, Buffy Summers has really lost her mind."

Dawn laughed, "I think she lost a long time ago."

Buffy faked a laugh and shook her head, "You know tomorrow we have to enroll in school right."

Faith sighed, "The University of Tree Hill. I can't wait."

Dawn graoned, "It's not fair. I don't want to go to highschool, can't I just get enrolled in college?"

"No your going to Tree Hill high." Buffy replied as Faith laughed at Dawn's pout.

* * *

Brooke let Rachel wrap her arms around, Rachel smiled.

"So schizo what's up with you and Haley?"

Brooke shook her head, "I'm not a schizo."

"Yeah right, you were just rude to Hales, now your all good."

Brooke shrugged, "I'm with my bestfriend, what's the reason to be mad?"

Rachel smiled and kissed her forehead, "So answer my question."

Brooke shrugged, "I just don't like her. She's..."

Rachel looked down at her, "She's what?"

Brooke looked up at her and stopped, "She's not the right one for you."

Rachel sighed, "Brooke, we've been through this."

Brooke nodded and kept walking. Rachel groaned and caught up with her.

"Brooke I'm sorry."

Brooke shrugged and sat down, she looked in the direction of the party. They could barely see anything, the bonfire was the only real light.

Rachel sat down next to her, "I mean it Brooke. I'm sorry for everything and if I could change it you know who I would choose."

Brooke shrugged, "But you can't so what's the point?" She looked out at the water. "You remember that time, when me and you were dating? We were here, on the beach, watching the sunset and you told me that you loved me and would never hurt me. You said Brooklyn Penelope Davis, I love you. I'm in love with you so be my girlfriend for real. A-And I said yes because I was in love too."

Rachel closed her eyes, "B-but you dumped me."

Brooke scoffed, "Because I caught you with Haley!"

Rachel sighed, "I'm sorry about that too, honest."

Brooke looked at her, she looked in her eyes. "Your my bestfriend, and if that's all you want it to be then...I guess I have to live with that."

Rachel looked in her eyes, "It's...it's what I want."

Brooke shrugged, "Then that's it then." They both stood up, Broke lost her balance and fell on top of Rachel.

Rachel stared in her eyes, she moved a piece of hair out of Brooke's face and leaned in to kiss her. Brooke's hands wondered up Rachel's shirt. Rachel flipped them over so she was on top. She took a minute to just look at Brooke.

Brooke blinked and slightly shrugged, "You lied to me."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, it's not what I want. I-I want you."

Brooke smiled and leaned up to capture Rachel's lips.

"Holy shit now that's hot!"

They pulled away from eachother to see Faith, Dawn and Buffy staring at them. Faith with a smirk, Dawn with the same smirk and Buffy covering her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I love Buffy The Vampire Slayer and One Tree Hill.**

**Summery: Buffy, Dawn and Faith flee from SunnyDale to get away from the dangers and drama. But they run right into it when they hit Tree Hill.**

Chapter 2- Oh So Your Not Together? Wierd?

Brooke stoof up and helped Rachel up. They both dusted themselves off, they looked at the three strangers.

Dawn looked at Faith and they both laughed. Buffy rolled her eyes, she hated how they could sometimes read eachother's minds.

Faith smirked, "Hey I'm Faith."

Dawn smiled, "Dawn here."

Brooke and Rachel looked at Buffy who remained quiet.

"Oh I'm Buffy."

Rachel nodded, "I'm Rachel and this is my friend Brooke."

Faith smirked, "Why hello there Brookie."

Brooke eyed her ready to say something qitty back but she just smirked and winked back. _Dammit! Why can't I insult the hot ones!_

Rachel rolled her eyes, "So anyway, I never seen you guys here before."

Buffy shrugged, "We're new to town. Dawn's my little sister and Faith here is just a stalking pet who won't stop following me."

Faith turned to her, "You weren't saying that last night when I had your legs above..."

Brooke laughed and pressed her face into Rachel's arm as she laughed. "Holy shit."

Rachel laughed a little at Brooke actions and wrapped her arms around her.

Dawn smiled, "Aww you guys are too cute."

Faith looked at them, she slightly glared. Jealousy was her weakness. "How long have you been together?"

Rachel looked at them, "Well, actually we-"

"I kiss a girl and I liked it, the taste of her candy chapstick."

Brooke blushed slightly and answered her phone.

"Hey Peyton what's up?"

_"I called to let you know, the cops shouwed up and saw the beer so we fled."_

_"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?"_

Brooke smirked as she heard Haley yelling in the background.

"Rachel your girlfriend is worried I'll get my Brookie claws into you. No pun intended, if you don't want it."

She turned back to her phone.

"Tell Tutorbitch to chill, I'll have her girlfriend to her tomorrow. I'm not done having my way with her yet."

Rachel stole the phone, "Peyton don't tell her that last part!"

Brooke laughed,wickedly and took the phone back. "Whatever, anyway. We'll be at my house or something so have fun bye."

Rachel glared, "Have fun? Do you really want me to become an only child?"

Brooke shrugged.

Faith, Dawn and Buffy stared at them confused.

"I thought you two were dating." Buffy said.

Brooke sighed, "No red here isn't my girlfriend, just my bestfriend."

Rachel nodded, not seeing Brooke's annoyance. "Yeah, I have a girlfriend."

Faith leaned in to Dawn's ear, "I am totally getting that."

Dawn smirked along with her.

Brooke sighed, "So anyway, I like you guys. Want to hang out more? It's not everyday we get new kids."

Buffy shrugged, "How about tomorrow? We passed this place called Karen's Cafe. There at noon for lunch tomorrow?"

Brooke nodded, "Sure, then you'll be able to meet my other bestfriend. Peyton or Fake blondie as I like to call her."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah my sister."

Dawn and Buffy nodded.

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

Faith smirked at Brooke, "Sweet dreams Brookie"

Brooke blushed a little and waved bye as Rachel pulled her away, her jealousy coming out.

Review please

This chapter was just basically a filler.


End file.
